Draco and Harry are Gone With the Wind
by Mizuni-no-neko
Summary: Draco and Harry love the same two books, the problem, they each only own one!
1. Nights spent reading, and dreaming

Draco and Harry are Gone With the Wind

Chapter one

Scarlett and Melly

Disclaimer: don't own anything, wish I did, but I don't. Well I guess you could say I own the plot, but I don't profit so what's the point?

Draco was alone in the library of Malfoy manner. Better that way, better that his mother and father weren't near to see their "beloved" son so torn. He laid his pale face and fair hair against the glass of the window as he looked down on the sprawling grounds thinking, thinking of him. He held his worn, much read copy of _Gone With the Wind_ in his small, pale hands, hands that were cold with dread that he would be discovered reading an American romance novel...however thrilling and intense it was.

_He drew a short breath and said lightly but softly_

"_My dear, I don't give a damn."_

How he wished he could say the same thing. How he wished he could think of those startlingly green eyes, so much like Scarlett's, and say those words and mean it! He had come to one of his favorite parts.

"_With the spirit of her people who would not know defeat, even if it stared them in the face, she raised her chin. She could get Rhett back. She knew she could. There had never been a man she couldn't get, once she set her mind upon him._

_"I'll think of it all tomorrow, at Tara. I can stand it then. Tomorrow, I'll think of some way to get him back. After all, tomorrow is another day"_

He closed the book smiling, whishing his mother hadn't found his copy of the sequel _Scarlett_ and burned it calling it, "Muggle American trash", it was not trash, it was one of the best books ever, right under it's prequel. He had read and reread this book, hoping to find answers to various problems. He chanted "What would Scarlett do?" like she chanted, "I'll think about it tomorrow." Or the Christians chanted "What would Jesus do?" He lived his life by this classic piece of Southern literature. He went to sleep thinking about how Scarlett, for all that she was a woman, had been his role model.

Just as Melly had been someone else's

Harry finished his beloved book, _Scarlett_. He wished Dudley hadn't found his copy of _Gone With the Wind_ and tore it up to use for fire fuel. His eyes, while green as Scarlett's, held the same tranquil benevolent one as dear sweet Melly's. He thought of how much he would like to be like Scarlett, never looking back and always able to say "I'll think about it tomorrow.

He was like Melly, always looking back. His life had never been perfect, oh no! But it had been better before his fourth year, when people started to die. First it had been Cedric, then Serious, The Dumbledore. Now he just wanted to die himself.

Harry was in love, but you couldn't tell by looking at the "I hate the whole fucking world" look on his face. It was the night before the train ride to Hogwarts and he had stayed up too late reading, again. He rolled over and went to sleep, waiting for the day ahead.


	2. Pair of books, Pair of lovers

Draco and Harry are Gone With the Wind

Chapter 2

Pair of books, Pair of lovers

Draco sat in the presently empty compartment and reread _Gone With the Wind_. It took a while, this copy of the book had 1037 pages, but he was nevertheless enjoying it. When he heard the sound of the compartment door sliding open it was like hearing some surreal dull roar, like that of the ocean, from a far off distance. As he came back to reality, and 21st century England, he faintly heard the voice of someone he knew. But, to his disappointment, it was not the voice he so wanted to hear. It was Blaise Zabbini's voice, and it was mocking when he saw what Draco was reading. "What are you reading, no doubt that piece of Muggle American trash you love so much." He said with a mocking smirk playing across his face as Draco disregarded him and continued to read.

"Draco, give me the book." Blaise demanded impatiently, and a little exasperated. When Draco refused to give it up he sighed and made a dive for it. But Draco was not about to give up _this_ book! Blaise grabbed one side of the cover and Draco had hold of another. Draco went pale as he heard a sickening _riiiiiip_ as it split in two, the cover at least.

Just then the person who he had wanted to appear did. Harry walked in to the compartment; he had thought it was empty due to the dreadful silence that had fallen only moments before. He looked from Dra-_Malfoy_, he reminded himself, to Zabbini, to the book. "Is that, Gone With the Wind?" he asked paling.

"Well it _was_." Draco said trying not to cry. He saw Har-_Potter's_ hand reach for the book, easing it out of the Slytherin boys' hands and into his own.

Harry looked down on the mangled book. He gulped back the tears as he remembered his own copy. He quickly repaired what he could by magic and the rest with scotch tape. He gently handed the book back to its owner, _whose pale blonde hair glinted in the afternoon sunshine and whose grey eyes conveyed thanks._ He needed to stop! "Here's your book back. Do you have the sequel?" he asked giving the book back.

"No, my mum burned it, what about you?" he heard from the other boy's mouth. _With lips the color of pale rubies but look as soft as a rose petal._ He really must stop!

Draco was in awe. Was Potter actually being nice? And did he actually know about the book? "I have the sequel but not the first one." Was the reply he got to his earlier question. He watched as Potter walked out of the compartment. He wished he could ask him to stay... But before he could say anything Potter was back and had a book in his hands. It was Alexandra Ripley's _Scarlett_!

Harry tried to hand Malfoy the book, but it didn't seem to register with him. "Do you want to borrow it?" he asked tentatively.

He nodded and took the book, extending his copy of its predecessor for the other boy to take in return. He took it and walked out. _What just happened...?_


	3. Midnight revelations

Hey guys I'm back and I'm typing this up on my new laptop in Ohio!!! I'll be back to Oklahoma in a week or two so the updates will come quickly cause I have some new Ideas and I wanna get um down.

Draco and Harry are gone with the wind

Ch 3

Draco lay awake on his bed staring at the ceiling. He was wearing only blue striped pajama pants as he had his own private room and therefore no need for modesty. He sighed and turned to lie on his side. His platinum blonde hair fell into his face and he tried in vain to blow the bangs out of his face. He reached over to the night stand and let his hand above the volume sitting there. It seemed innocent enough but Draco knew better. If he were to start to read it transport him into territory he was not willing to tread. He withdrew his shaking hand and swung his legs onto the floor. He propped his elbows on his knees and rested his face in his palms.

Why did he have to deal with this? For six years he had been able to distance himself from the person who had hurt him when he had denied his friendship. Now that was all in jeopardy. It was all because of that stupid book! If he had just said no, shook his head at least! Now not only did he have to strain his mind trying not to replay that moment over and over in bliss, but now he had to meet him again to return the book and get his back.

He rubbed the space above his nose and between his eyebrows in contemplation, he need to find a way to make Potter think it had been merely a momentary lapse in judgment. He couldn't have the person who was supposed to be his enemy and rival think he was being _nice_ to him. That was the last thing he needed, especially now that he had to stay off of the Dark Lord's radar. _ Dark Lord my ass_ He thought, _more__ like senile old fart__ with delusions of __grandeur_He laughed at his own traitorous thoughts. "Oh well, your allowed to think bad thoughts about someone when they're trying to kill you." He said out loud.

He stopped this train of thought and flopped back down onto his bed. _Your also allowed to think other sorts of bad thoughts when a person is trying to save the world, and you. _He thought before he smirked and grabbed the book on the nightstand.

Harry silently cursed his learned ability to sleep lightly. The scuttling of the normally unseen house elves was keeping him awake as the creatures went about their nightly duties of cleaning and stoking the fire in the common room. When you spend your school days avoiding a so called Dark Lord and your summers avoiding your fat bastard of a cousin you learn to sleep with one eye open. The noise stooped as the elf let itself out of the portrait hole and he was finally able to sleep…until something fell off of his trunk, something heavy, something made of paper. He groaned and shoved himself off of the bed. He crawled on all fours to the end of the four poster bed and looked over the edge. Sure enough the book he had placed there at the beginning of the night had fallen off of the trunk. He groaned again and picked up the heavy book. He hoisted it onto his bed and flipped it open to the page he had left off on. _If the world is determined to keep me awake I might as well get something out of __it._ He thought as he continued his reading.

Time soon found him day dreaming, not an unusual occurrence these days. He was instantly transported to the deck of the stormy boat in the harbor at Charleston. His spirit soared as the wind lashed rain drenched his form and the boat rolled and rocked in time with the unrelenting waves. All of a sudden the ground was taken from beneath his feet as the small dinghy capsized and he was thrown into the cold stormy sea. He started when he felt a pair of strong warms arms wrap around him, chasing away the chill that had started to creep into the core of his being.

As suddenly as he had entered the water he was thrown onto the cold wet sand by the storm tossed sea. The arms that had secured themselves around his waist unraveled and moved to his shoulders, they spun him around to face their owner and he was pulled in for a searing kiss. His eyes fluttered closed without seeing the person kissing him, although if he was completely honest with himself he knew who it was.

The hands found their way once again to his waist and pulled him bodily into the kiss. He could feel the friction spark between their legs as their hips brushed together.

His cold sea drenched body suddenly heated up. He opened his eyes to reveal…nothing. There was no storm tossed sand, no strong arms connected to a muscular chest, no soft warm lips caressing his. All he could see was the still darkness of the dormitory. He was a little disappointed that it wasn't real. He sighed and put the neglected book down. He flopped onto the bed and stared up at the ceiling.

Draco looked like hell, or death warmed over, whichever looks worse. He made his way to the Great Hall to breakfast. He passed a tapestry of a knight in shining silver armor fighting a shimmering green dragon. It was a muggle tapestry so it didn't move, but it was breathtaking all the same. What he didn't know was that a pair of eyes greener even than the reptilian monster was watching him carefully from behind it.

Harry had been on his way to breakfast, laughing and talking with Ron and Hermione, when he had turned his head and saw Draco dragging himself along. He made an excuse to Ron and Mione to leave and rushed to hide behind a tapestry. Draco looked like shit! Hi face was paler than usual and his eyes were dark and puffy, probably from lack of sleep. He was practically dragging his feet across the floor while falling asleep standing up.

As Draco passed, Harry crept out from behind the tapestry. Carefully he walked behind the Slytherin male, watching him while pretending to read. He started humming a random Muggle song, Jesus of Suburbia by Green Day? Maybe it was, maybe it wasn't. He wasn't quite sure. He made sure his eyes were connected solely to the words on the page as he began to sing softly

_Everyone's so full of shit_

_Born and raised by __hypocrites_

_From the cradle to the grave_

_We are the kids of war and peace_

_From Anaheim to the __Middle East_

_We are the stores and __disciples__ of_

_The __Jesus__ of suburbia_

Draco heard a sound and stopped in his tracks. It was someone singing. They had the voice of an angel, a pure tenor that shouldn't be wasted on the scratchy almost screamo-like lyrics of the muggle song. Suddenly the lyrics and melody changed.

_Dearly beloved are you listening_

_I can't remember a word that you were saying_

_Are we demented or am I disturbed_

_Lets face it's __in-between__ insane and insecure_

_Look there a bee can you please fill the void_

_Am I retarded or am I just overjoyed_

_Nobody's perfect and I stan__d__ accused_

_For lack of a better word and that's my best excuse._

The singing stopped haltingly as Draco felt someone bump into him. He turned to see who had been producing that heavenly sound. He spun to meet peridot green eyes. The other boy had knocked him down and was now straddling him. Their faces were less than an inch apart. Draco's pale face lit up in a fiery blush to match the darkest red the Weasly's could produce.

As much as Harry wished he could close the gap and kiss the blushing Slytherin he scrambled off of him and blushed a little as well. "I-I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was going." He stuttered, looking at the ground. He really was embarrassed. He hadn't really thought this plan through. That's right kiddies it was all his half-baked scheme! It had been the perfect plan, pretend to not be watching where he was going and crash into him. Then he would fall on him effectively kissing him while making it look like an accident. But no, he had somehow managed to stop just millimeters from his target!

Draco looked at the green eyed angel sitting before him as the dark locks hung in front of the thin, almost girlish face that was dusted with a light rosy blush. He was absolutely beautiful. Draco's mind went to work. The best course of action to make this enchanting hero his own would be to kill with kindness. "No it was my fault P-Harry. I stopped even though I knew someone was behind me, it was a stupid thing to do." He said smiling. What was the point of acting like they were enemies if he wanted to be slightly more _friendly_?

Harry's head snapped up, was Draco being nice? No, forget that. Was Draco calling himself stupid!? _And he used your first name._ The little voice in his head said gleefully. Harry smiled absently as he reached for Draco's outstretched hand. He allowed himself to be helped up and dusted himself off.

"I was just off to breakfast, want to walk with me?" he heard the angel say. In his head a chibi Draco was doing a happy dance, he was going to walk to breakfast with the most beautiful person at Hogwarts! Outside however he was calm and only nodded as he started to walk with the other boy.

They walked in companionable silence for a way before picking up a conversation about Muggle American politics, which they both were surprisingly well aware of. As they approached the doors they forgot all about who they were supposed to be and walked in together, talking and laughing.

The entire Great Hall turned to look at the mismatched pair. There were Many with food hanging from their mouths or forks, even Slytherins. The Only four that didn't look very surprised were Ron, Hermione, Blaise, and Pansy. They all knew their respective friend's secret crushes.

Draco smiled and waved goodbye to Harry and jogged to the Slytherin table. Blaise rolled his eyes and grinned at his best friend and Pansy giggled like the fangirl we all know she is. Draco just grinned and raised an amused eyebrow. He sat down and began to eat. The Great Hall settled down and returned some sense of normalcy. But the winds of change were blowing fresh air into the ancient castle and there was no stopping them now.


	4. I dream a dream so pretty

Draco and Harry are gone with the wind

Ch 4

ZOMFG!!!! SCHOOLS STARTS THE 15th! NOT READY!!! dies

Draco was bored, no, scratch that, he was _extremely _bored. He had taken to actually _practicing_ quidditch! He didn't need the practice of course, but the boredom was to the point where he would consider just sitting on the ground digging in the dirt for no reason except he was bored. He actually decided that this might be a good idea. He hopped off of his broom and sat down in the middle of the quidditch pitch. He trailed his finger absently through the dirt, drawing pictures.

A smiley face here, a snowman there…perfect! This was a great way to relieve boredom_ and _express artistic talent frowned upon by his father. "Screw father, I don't care what he thinks. His prejudiced views killed Dumbledore! His drawing became more erratic as he thought of the man who had given him nothing but misery since before he could remember.

His fingers digging into the soft earth with a hidden purpose he was too blinded by his emotions to know what he was even drawing. When the rage and hurt had subsided he looked at the fruit of his labors. It was a magnificent work of art depicting a battle that had not yet taken place. On top of the highest tower stood Voldemort and his father, backed into the rails of the balcony. In front of them stood Harry, as the picture progressed Harry cursed them right off the tower to their deaths. Then out of the shadows came another figure, pale and blonde, which drew harry upward into a passionate kiss.

He looked down at it lovingly planning on destroying it so that no one else could see what he had drawn. Unfortunately when he turned around, there stood Pansy and Blaise. Pansy was giggling and Blaise was trying to stifle a laugh, and not having much luck. "Ooo Dracie-poo's got himself a crushy-wushy." Pansy cooed.

At this Draco's eye twitched , yours would to if your apparently normal best friend had said something to the affect of crushy-wushy, and had called you Dracie-poo. At this point Blaise wasn't even _trying_ to hide the fact that this was all too funny to him. He was rolling on the ground laughing and not doing a thing to disguise it.

Meanwhile in another part of the grounds Harry was desperately trying to calm his red haired friend down. "Harry you know what this means don't you? You guys become mates and you tell him you like him and WHAM, next thing ya know you got yerself a boyfriend." Ron said fairly bouncing, he was as exited as the other two that Harry and Draco were well on their way to becoming an 'item' Harry wanted to stop laughing, he really did but…Ron was jumping around like A kid in a rabbit costume at Easter. Hermione giggled, trying to calm her boyfriend down, to no avail. "Alright Ron, we get it! Let's go back now." She said laughing. They began to make their way back to the castle, one bouncing like a beach ball and the other trying not to fall over laughing.

Harry sighed and went to follow them when he remembered that he had left his bag on the quidditch pitch, which is why they were outside in the first place. He sighed again, he seemed to be doing that a lot lately, and changed direction. He began to walk down the hill that the trio had been standing on, it happened to be right by the pitch.

He looked up from the ground and saw three figures. There were two boys and a girl. The first dark-skinned boy was on the ground rolling around and doing what Harry guessed to be laughing, the girl was blonde (1) and had a hand over her mouth giggling. The final figure was taller than the other two and had pale blonde hair that was almost white. He only knew one group of three people who could fit that description as a whole. He broke into a jog in his eagerness to get o the last member of the group.

He walked on to the quidditch pitch with his head down humming Hushaby Mountain. He looked up when he heard laughter he knew to be coming from the Slytherins. He pretended to be confused, and when he looked down to the drawing in the dirt the fake expression became real. He saw himself with his wand pointed at a cowering and submissive (2) Voldemort and Lucius Malfoy.

He watched as the other him sent them to their deaths from the balcony of the astronomy tower. The fell just as Dumbledore had and he felt a sort of morbid satisfaction in watching his enemies going the way his mentor had. But what surprised him the most was the pale blonde figure that came out of the shadows to draw him up into a heated embrace and place a passionate kiss on his lips.

He looked up at the three Slytherins who had stopped laughing, although one of them had never started in the first place. Pansy looked hopeful, Blaise looked amused, and Draco…well let's just say you could lose Draco in the snow quite easily now.

Harry looked from them to the two figures in the picture. The blonde had begun to trail hot kisses down the dark haired boy's neck. He looked back to the group, to the leader in particular. He locked his green eyes onto his Stormy grey ones and gave him a small smile.

Draco saw Harry's smile and a wide grin broke out on his face. He walked over to Harry and…

And then Draco woke up.

If you read the books carefully and bypass the movies completely like the utter crap they are you will notice that Pansy is indeed blonde and not dark haired.

Get your mind out of the gutter! No Dark Lord Moldyshorts/Harry in here

Uhg I gotta start school in like 10 days…at least freshman year is over


	5. Play our song

Omg I left you on a sorta-sorta not cliffy there lol gomen! Sorry!!

Anyhoodles ONWARD TO ADVENTURE!!!!

.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

Draco looked around his room drowsily. How'd he get up here from the Quidditch…

Shit!

Two steps forward and countless more back! He finally had both Harry's approval and the approval of their respective friends. And it was all just a dream? He should have know, it was just too good to be true.

He laid his head in his ands and sighed. If only there were a way to make his dream a reality! If only…

Wait…

He had it! This was genius!

.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

Harry woke the next morning with a good feeling. This was his day, he was sure of it! This was going to be a day he could look back on and know why the war was worth it, fir more days where he could wake up and feel like this.

He got up and headed towards the great hall. On his way there, however, someone threw a note at him. He was about to throw it away, but decided to read it instead.

_Harry_

_Meet me at the Quidditch pitch before breakfast._

_Draco_

It was a simple note in flourished handwriting one would expect coming from one such as Draco Malfoy. Harry grinned, this was what the feeling was about his morning!

.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

Harry hurried down to the Quidditch pitch as soon as he got the note. Grinning like an idiot, he soon reached his destination. He was bewildered to find a baby grand piano in the middle of the Quidditch pitch with Draco seated in front of the keys.

He struck a pitch.

A slow, almost haunting tune echoed from the piano. Harry recognized it a few bars in.

It was "When this cruel war is over" he joined in.

"_Dearest love do you remember_

_When we last did meet?_

_How you told me that you loved me_

_Kneeling at my feet._

_Oh how proud you stood before me_

_in your suit of gray._

_When you vowed to me and country_

_ne'er to go astray._

_Weeping, sad, and lonely_

_hopes and fears how vain._

_When this cruel war is over_

_praying that we meet again."_

As the first verse and the chorus drew to a close Draco stood up from the piano and walked over to where Harry was standing. He looked deep into his emerald eyes.

"Harry, let's not let this war come between us any longer than it has. I love you and I can only hope that you can love me too."

Harry was speechless. He stared, awed, into those silver stormy eyes and did the only thing he could think of at the moment, he kissed him hard on the lips.

When the parted Draco smirked and said, "I'll take that as an 'I love you too' then?"

.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

Walking hand-in-hand into the great hall they received a number of stares. Not the least of which came from their own friends. The two seemingly archenemies parted with a kiss, which got the gossip train rolling.

Harry went to sit with Ron and Hermione. At the shocked look on their faces he only grinned.

They grinned back as they caught on to what had happened, they were genuinely happy for their friend.

Things were going well at the Slytherin table as well.

Draco sat down across from Blaise and Pansy and gave them a self-satisfied smirk.

The smirked back. They, unlike two of the three Gryffindor-kateers, knew of the entire scene that had taken place only minutes before. They had helped Draco set it all up, Pansy even supplying her piano.

All in all it was a good day for everyone.

.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

Yay!!! I finally updated!!! I'm so happy!! I'm really sorry I left you for so long…but I'm lazy and forgetful lol!!


	6. Forever Be Mine

Ok

Ok! Last Chapter!! FINALLY!! Lol every time I spell check Draco the closest result was DRANO!!

.-..-..-..-...-..-..-..-...-..-..-..-...-..-..-..-..

It had been almost a year since that day and Draco and Harry's relationship had only progressed. They're openness had allowed other couples to come out.

Seamus and Dean had finally come out, even though it was obvious. But there were less expected couples to be seen holding hands in the corridors.

Ron and Hermione had revealed that they were both gay and they only went out for mutual cover stories.

Blaise and Pansy had promptly jumped at the chance to ask out their Gryffindor counter-parts.

And today was a big day for Draco and Harry, Harry just didn't know it yet.

.-..-..-..-...-..-..-..-...-..-..-..-..

Draco and Harry sat under a tree near the lakeshore. They were waiting for their friends.

Draco grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him to his chest.

"I'm so glad I have you, love." He whispered into his ear.

"What was that all about?" Harry asked with a chuckle.

"You'll see." Draco replied mysteriously.

Harry just shrugged and leaned against his boyfriend.

"Ok lovebirds, enough of that!" Blaise called as he strolled towards them with his hands in his pockets.

"Fine, but next time I catch you and Ron snogging I'm going to interrupt and see how you like it!" Draco called right back.

"Better you catch Blaise and Ron that Pansy and Hermione!" Harry laughed.

"What about me and Pansy?" Hermione challenged.

"I'd rather not see you two snog, is all." Harry shot back.

"Well too bad." Pansy laughed as she pulled Hermione to her and kissed her passionately.

"Eww." The four guys said in unison.

"Anyway, why'd you call us over here Draco?" Pansy asked as the two girls broke the kiss.

Draco nodded, and turned to Harry.

"Harry I just want to say that no matter what happens to us as this war goes on, I'll still love you and I want you to know that. You are my light and my life and I couldn't do anything without you." he drew a ring out of his pocket, kneeling as he did so." And if you'll have me I'd like to be yours now and forever."

H looked up at Harry hopefully.

Harry smiled. "Well how could I turn down a puppy dog pout?" And with that he jumped into his arms and kissed him hard on the lips.

END


End file.
